


I didn't do it right. Can I try again? Try again?

by hamjay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, But only a little, Consensual Somnophilia, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lian is only mentioned, M/M, Making Love, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, RedFam, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Service Top, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Submission, Top Roy Harper, honestly all the kinks are very mild, its very brief, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjay/pseuds/hamjay
Summary: Roy has been busy all week with casework and unaware that Jason needs him. Like, REALLY needs him. So once isn't going to be enough, is it?
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	I didn't do it right. Can I try again? Try again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pre-New52 take on Roy. And Pre-N52 Roy Harper is Big Brain daddy powerhouse who can GET it, alright? I PROMISE. So he's Red Arrow, and he's in the JL by now because that's what my baby deserves. None of that is important, however. What IS important is smexy time with his hubby.

It was late. The light of Roy’s laptop was straining his tired eyes. Roy rubbed them and stretched his jaw in a wide yawn. He could hear the shower running and knew he had a good ten more minutes at least before Jason came to turn off the light. Roy was tired anyway and sort of relied on Jason to call it bed time knowing otherwise Roy would stay up all night working this intense casework for the JL.

They hadn't been talkative for a few days and Roy knew it was because this had taken all of his attention. Jason, understanding as ever, got Lian to school each morning, picked her up, fixed all their meals. He didn’t distract Roy, either, equally hopeful that his husband could close the case. And he  _ had _ ! But the “ _ paperwork _ ” on the back end was the loathsome part. The standards the Justice League required were beyond anything Jason was willing to participate in, but he admired his husband’s dedication to working above board  _ always _ . There wasn’t any room in Roy’s heart to live in a grey world.

Sometimes Jason still wondered if he was the exception to that, or if Roy really believed Jason was aligned with him. And was Roy right?

Roy readjusted and rolled onto his front, stuffing a pillow under his chest and resting his chin on it, computer in front of him while he typed. It felt good to stretch out instead of hunching over the computer in his lap. Maybe he could keep working like this. 

The shower turned off and there was some rustling in the bathroom. The sounds of his husband brushing his teeth. Roy made sure to save his work, anticipating the usual “bedtime, Roytoy” announcement. But when Jason came out to the bedroom he didn't say anything so Roy kept at it. 

The bed dipped at the bottom and he felt warm hands on one foot. They squeezed and Jason's thumbs started pressing, massaging. Roy sighed happily and moved some draft documents to the encrypted trash bin. 

Jason moved onto the other foot. Then his strong hands were rubbing Roy's calves over his sleep pants. "Thank you," Roy said absently, thinking it was nice of Jason to give him a leg rub. They hadn’t cuddled, hadn’t joked around, hadn’t  _ touched _ much all week. 

"Ready for bed?" Jason asked behind him. Roy only hummed. Then hummed again because Jason's hands were on the backs of his thighs now and the bed was shifting while Jason moved further up. The next hum from Roy was more of a moan and he paused in his work, starting to understand where this massage was going. 

Jason gently pushed Roy's legs apart, enough so that he could lay between and on them. Glancing back over his shoulder, Roy saw Jason's feet in the air, playfully bent at the knees and crossed at the ankles. Roy put his face in the pillow. "I'm working..." he mumbled, wondering why he was even resisting. The heels of Jason's palms rubbed Roy's glutes, relaxing his low back. Roy's tummy was getting warm and tight. "Jay. It's bedtime."

"You can keep working," Jason said, amused like he wasn't doing anything distracting. He rested his chin on one butt cheek and his hands slid up Roy's sides, under his shirt, making Roy push his pelvis into the bed. He needed to adjust himself. 

"Jason...!" Roy lifted his head when he felt Jason bury his face between Roy's cheeks playfully. He squirmed and shifted, getting a hand underneath himself to adjust his thickening cock inside his pants. 

Jason let up but now he was pulling Roy's pants and briefs down until they were snug under his ass. "Relax," he coaxed, back to massaging Roy's glutes. A little red in the cheeks, Roy buried his face in the pillow and moaned. One hand was still balanced naturally over the keyboard of his laptop, but the work was otherwise forgotten. "Feels good huh? Your butt looked too cute, how did you expect me to resist, baby?" Jason's mouth kissed across Roy's right cheek. His hands spread Roy open for Jason's mouth to press right to Roy's hole and give it a long hot lick with a flat tongue.

A soft whine left Roy into the pillow. Jason kept it up, and kept it slow. "Relax, stay right there." Jason's heavy hand on Roy's lower back kept him in place, from lifting his hips for more. Roy pushed forward instead, pushed his erection against the bed, tightened up against Jason's mouth. Jason only spread him more with his thumbs, mouth wet and working diligently. Roy noticed Jason's jaw was smooth, recently shaved, no rough stubble. Sexy. Perfect for this, even if a little roughness was  _ hot _ . Whatever, as long as it was  _ Jason’s mouth _ , either way was perfect.

Roy rocked himself a little while he moaned and sighed into the pillow to keep quiet. His hard cock was flat against his belly and pushing into the bed. He was getting only a little friction by rubbing the head against his waistband. He wanted to hump more but Jason kept him pinned. 

"Are we going to…?" he lifted his head to breathe after a little while. They hadn’t touched  all week and hadn’t  _ fucked _ for too long. Jason still wasn't using his fingers.

Jason wiped his mouth on Roy's pants and said "roll over". Roy readjusted beneath him and pushed his pants down the rest of the way. Now that he was on his back, Roy saw Jason hadn't bothered dressing after the shower. Jason’s chest hovered over him while he reached and closed Roy’s laptop and relocated it to the bedside table. Roy touched his abdomen with a wide palms, followed his hands with his own eyes, and caressed up to Jason’s chest. There he cupped Jason’s pecs and rubbed his thumbs back and forth over dusty colored nipples. The silver barbells glittered when he did it, Jason made a breathy sound above him. Jason knelt over him now, knees on either side of Roy’s waist.

"Hey, lube?" Roy said in confusion when Jason reached back to touch Roy's straining cock.

Above him Jason fixed him with a smug little look. "I didn't want to wait," he said. Roy understood when he felt slick skin against the head of his penis. 

"You fingered yourself in the shower," Roy realized, rolling his head back. "That's so hot." His hands gripped his husband's thighs. Roy braced his feet on the bed and lifted his hips, softly moaning as Jason stretched around him. He was glad he didn't have to wait to sink his dick inside something hot and tight. 

Jason started up a rhythm, rising and falling, panting softly with a moan on the edge of every breath. His head hung low and hands braced on either side of Roy's pillow. "Feel good baby?" he asked, gazing down at him. Roy moaned “yes!” and Jason smiled, looking so happy to make Roy feel _good_. Roy contributed, pressing his heels into the bed and rolling his hips up to meet Jason’s. He took his hands back and pushed up his own shirt until it was stuffed under his armpits. Now Jason could watch Roy's abdominals flexing and contracting with every move, his Adonis belt looking like a heavenly vector.

"I'll come soon," Roy gasped. He was blissfully laid out beneath Jason, letting his husband ride him like a desperate man. But Jason looked frustrated all of a sudden, and pinched his lip between his teeth. He sat upright and Roy knew he was trying to hide the heartsick expression. Were those tears he saw Jason blinking away? "You can come, Jay. Don't have to wait," Roy said in encouragement. He felt a guilty that it had to end. They hadn’t done this in  _ too _ long, especially for Jason who had been so patient all week, hadn’t distracted him, hadn’t pulled Roy from his work except to make sure he ate and slept and kissed Lian goodnight.

Jason was rosy from his cheeks all the way down his chest. Roy, who had been rubbing Jason's thighs, slid a hand up to Jason's cock. He squeezed and stroked and brought a shuddering breath out of his husband. "It’s okay to come, Jay. Go ahead, yes, oh you're so tight," Roy moaned. He had both hands on Jason's cock now, and Jason was getting  _ clumsy _ . Roy lifted his hips, hoping to finish.  _ Needing _ to finish. Needed Jason to finish and feel _good_.

"Oh, fuck..." Jason whimpered, as if saying “oh _ no _ ” and “oh  _ yes _ ” at the same time. He pushed into Roy's hands then sat back to fill himself. Jason tightened, shuddered, and then he was spilling on Roy's stomach, squeezing the cock stuffed against his prostate. 

Roy squirmed under Jason's weight, pushing his hips up until his orgasm left Roy sighing and moaning. He let go and raked his short nails down Jason’s thighs, hip to knee, drawing a hiss out him. 

Once they'd caught their breath Roy helped Jason roll until he was on top of his husband, kneeling between his thighs. Jason was relaxed and limp and smiling tiredly. Apparently, the orgasm was good enough, even if they hadn’t been fucking very long. "Oh Jay," Roy mumbled when he saw the expression. He blanketed Jason and met him for a slow and deep kiss. In the kiss he could still feel Jason's urgency, could feel that Jason didn't want it to end yet. Roy's mouth kept going, down Jason's neck until he was teasing one nipple. "That's what you needed. You missed me, needed to come.” Jason arched his back when Roy sucked on his nipple and made a pleasant sound.

"I'm... I've been touching myself," Jason mumbled, wanting to believe he could handle being horny when Roy wasn’t available.

Roy shook his head and leaned in to whisper in Jason's ear. "Yeah but sometimes...you need me to fuck you." This caused Jason to shiver. “Or else you get cranky." 

Jason swatted playfully at Roy and they laughed, pulling away from each other to start cleaning up. Once they were back in bed and the light was out they held each other close and fell asleep.

In their busy lives, they took time together when they could get it, and didn’t fault each other when work, family, anything, kept them from it...when they  _ couldn’t _ touch one another like this, because of distance or occupation. Jason wasn't insatiable, Roy  _ knew _ that. Jason didn’t get frustrated easily either, not the way he had that night, hurt by his very own expectations. He’d understood Roy didn’t have time for him all week. But he must have been hating himself for wanting Roy’s attention, and sad that they couldn’t stay in their own little world of pleasure, that it had to  _ end _ . Damnit, Jason had even opened himself up in the shower beforehand, didn’t want to waste even a minute.

Now, warm and sleepy and loose after a good night's sleep, it felt like they had endless minutes.

Because, in the morning, the alarm went off. Roy had been using it all week to get up early and work, even before Jason and Lian. But he didn't have to get up so early anymore, not now that he was nearly finished and only had to log a few good hours today. 

And when Roy shifted and reached out to shut off the alarm he felt a heavy warmth between his hips. His thoughts were of Jason beside him, and what Jason had wanted so badly from Roy the night before. What he'd sort of gotten, but not completely. Not enough, Roy thought. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't wanting more, too.

Roy could go back to sleep...or he could indulge Jason. And indulge himself. He reached between the blankets and palmed that heavy warmth. The sheets shifted only a little while he gave his chubby cock soft strokes, and turned his head on the pillow to gaze over at Jason in the semi darkness. He could see that black ink of his curls spilling across his forehead and closed eyes, the dark lashes. Pink full lips were slightly parted. Jason was on his front and his bare back rose and fell with gentle sleeping breaths. He was holding the pillow under his head, had wrapped his arms around it when Roy rolled away to turn off the alarm. It would have been enough just to lay there, admiring the beauty who slept beside him, stroking himself off. But it wouldn't do, and Roy wanted more.

Roy stuck his hand in the night stand drawer for the lube then returned to the other body in the bed. He slid one leg and arm over Jason, getting his cock pressed to Jason's hip. Sleepily, he rubbed Jason’s back and then down to his bare ass, squeezing gently, sliding his fingers between the round cheeks. He knew his husband was only lightly snoozing now since the alarm had stirred him.

With slick fingers Roy carefully played with Jason. He was still relaxed from the night before. Roy buried his nose in Jason's neck and hair and closed his eyes, letting the others smell fill his sleepy senses. He wanted to be inside Jason again. Roy didn't want to get up and work while it was still dark and quiet. He wanted to be right here in the warm bed with his husband, relaxed and half asleep. 

Jason stirred while Roy's fingers were inside him. Roy felt a moment when Jason really came around, awake and aware of Roy and what his intentions were. Then Roy felt him relax, bury further into the pillow, spread his thighs, and drift again. Roy's cock leaked where it was pressed against Jason's hip. 

"Relax baby, stay right there," he mumbled like Jason had before eating his ass the night before. And it made Roy smirk, feeling clever. With the last of the lube Roy stroked his half chub while he mouthed at Jason's shoulder, patiently bringing himself to full hardness. He climbed on top of Jason so he could nestle his pelvis against Jason's ass. Roy rubbed against him, pushed the head of his cock against Jason's hole. Jason spread his thighs further and tilted his pelvis invitingly so Roy rewarded him with the tip and massaged Jason's hole, rocking his glans in and out. 

Jason's long groan filled the dark bedroom and his eyes, if they were open, would have rolled back. Roy pressed in further and made himself comfortable, sliding his arms under Jason's arms that hugged the pillow beneath him. Roy looped his forearms through and cupped the back of Jason’s head  _ gently _ , putting him into a mock full nelson. Jason submitted immediately and went completely relaxed, despite that Roy was applying very little pressure. It was meant to imply something, rather than to force Jason into submission. Roy nuzzled his face into Jason's hair again and listened to their soft sounds while he rocked his hips, deep and perfect.

Roy liked that Jason was still for once. He loved Jason's drive and his depth of motivation. Jason always tried to be on the move. It made him a hard guy to wrangle when wrangling was necessary. So close like this Roy could feel when Jason would brace, maybe he was waking up more, thinking about how long it had been, like he had the night before. When Roy felt it he applied gentle pressure on the hold until Jason relaxed again, only enough to break him out of his own head. 

"You feel so good, Jay." 

Roy sighed happily. He nosed Jason's ear, used his tongue on it, sucked on Jason's neck. "Relax, I'm here baby." He could feel his husband wanted to reciprocate somehow, turning his head further to the side. Roy kissed Jason's cheek, thinking he was so sweet. "There's nothing to do but lay right here and get fucked. By me. Don't fight." Jason squeezed his eyes shut and Roy watched him in the dim light fighting...fighting something inside himself. If those grey eyes had been open, would they be teary again? Was he thinking about Roy? Thinking about how badly he’d wanted  _ this _ ? That it was okay to ask for Roy’s undivided attention?

Roy kept the slow sleepy pace and after a few minutes the expression melted away and Roy kissed Jason's face again. His voice came out low and husky. "Good boy."

Neither of them were boys anymore. 

"I woke up and I wanted to be inside you again," he mumbled, still kissing Jason's face, his jaw, his cheek, his temple. "Needed to be inside you..." Roy pressed deep inside and stayed there and smiled when Jason moaned with an open mouth. He pulled back and did it again. Jason's moan turned wrecked. "Oohf... You get tight when I do that. I like it..." Roy shifted so that he was braced on his knees a little and could keep up the deep strokes. Jason's body clutched at him every time.

Eventually he had to untangle from the hold and Roy pulled away altogether to Jason's dismay. When he started to follow, Roy was there again pushing Jason onto his back and climbing between his thighs. Jason's eyes were open and heavy, and his mouth looked like _sin_. Roy's cock was slick again with more lube and his hands were too, perfect to milk Jason while he fucked him. Jason came pretty quickly, gasping like he’d never breathed air before in his life. 

Roy paused to wipe them up with the bed sheet. He bent over, chest to chest with Jason, and started fucking him urgently. Jason's arms came up and wrapped around Roy’s strong shoulders like a rock in a storm.

Jason's voice was rough from sleep. "Come inside me.  _ Please _ ." He pressed Jason's thighs apart until his hips ached and the noise he made was muffled in Jason's shoulder but clearly a sob of pleasure. It felt better this time, when it all ended- now they were both satisfied. "Oh my god, fuck, feels so  _ good _ ," Jason mumbled, head tilted back. He slid a hand down and slapped Roy's ass, only enough to sting, which made him jump and  _ whine _ . 

"Jas-" he growled, feeling like that was uncalled for but Roy gave a few jerky thrusts from the feeling. "Oh my god..." Roy straightened up and shivered all over, like Jason was under his damn  _ skin _ . They carefully untangled and Roy lay on his back. He rolled his head to the side to see the alarm clock. "Just need a few hours of work today," he thought out loud, now pretty awake and considering what was on the schedule. Jason’s arm sliding around his waist meant that those few hours would probably come  _ after _ breakfast.

So for now Roy gathered Jason up in his arms. They had another hour before the usual alarm would go off, so he spent it lovingly stroking his husband's back while Jason dozed, content and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I write other JayRoy material if you liked this one.


End file.
